


To Love.

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: “Antes de amar a alguien, primero debes amarte a ti mismo”Si que era verdad aquella frase cliché.Kise Ryota lo entendió finalmente.Kise x Kuroko, mención varias parejas.Advertencia: Drama, muerte de un personaje no principal.Temática “sentimientos”





	To Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Hola este es un fic para el intercambio secreto del grupo Kuroko no basket : yaoi, yuri, ecchi y + la persona que me tocó es Linda Rubio, espero tengas un excelente año nuevo, perdón por no subir en navidad, pero mi notebook murió y tuve que reescribir todo TOT .  
////////

Me llamo Kise Ryota he sido siempre afamado, mega popular, y he estado entre las preferencias número uno de las mujeres que he conocido ¿Y por qué no? soy amable, simpático y posiblemente el sueño de cualquiera.  
Me retiré del modelaje para seguir una brillante carrera de piloto aéreo, tengo un buen pasar económico y disfruto de una excelente reputación en mi medio. Todo parece ser de ensueño ¿Verdad? la vida perfecta sin preocupaciones de un sujeto exitoso y guapo que puede tener a quien quiera en su cama con sólo insinuar en una mirada, pero lo que nadie sabe es que a la envidiable vida de Ryota le falta algo desde siempre, mejor dicho “alguien”.  
///////  
Fue en Teiko cuando me fijé en él, su nombre Kuroko Tetsuya el tipo al que la primera vez que vi subestime. No me pareció nada especial con ese cuerpo pequeño y esa poca presencia, pero supo como callarme la boca y terminé por admirar y reconocerlo como uno de nosotros.  
Fue algo tan sutil, me encantaba ser su amigo aunque él no se veía nada interesado, pero muchas veces cedía por mis insistencias y terminamos pasando el rato en los juegos electrónicos y otros lugares. De a poco ese sentimiento de camaradería se convirtió en algo más, algo que en ese entonces no entendía que era. Siendo un adolescente las emociones son demasiado confusas, intentaba actuar lo más normal posible estando a su lado, pero afloraban de vez en cuando los celos al ver como el resto de mis compañeros de Teiko le prestaban tanta atención como yo, porque claro Kuroko Tetsuya podía pasar desapercibido para todos menos para la generación milagrosa, sobre todo para Aominechi, ese bastardo que lo convirtió en su “sombra” Aghh como lo odiaba.  
Tiempo después llegó el gran golpe para la generación milagrosa que terminó con la separación de cada uno en diferentes equipos, fue una decisión que me hubiera gustado evitar.  
Recuerdo que fui varias veces a su nueva escuela a pedirle que se cambiara a mi preparatoria para que jugáramos juntos puesto que yo “si recibiría sus pases”. Si, bastante patético. ¡Ryota, amate un poco!  
Pero fue justamente ahí cuando acepté que lo que sucedía con Kurokochi era que se había convertido en lo que llaman un “Crush” y yo había pasado de ser el sujeto súper popular a ser una especie de “colegiala enamorada” que lo vigilaba desde lejos y añoraba los días de Teiko. Ahh esa época cuando podía abrazarlo por “juego” y rozarlo por “error” ahora debía conformarme con los partidos que jugábamos en contra o los encuentros donde asistía de público para “aprender del rival” si claro.  
Era tan obvio, estaba idiotizado por él y me había costado un par de años aceptarlo.  
Ya en segundo de Kaijo lo decidí, me armé de valor y asumí que era todo un bisexual o lo que sea, porque por Kurokochi sería Batman si me lo pidiera y la verdad no me preocupaba de lo que los demás dijeran ni el escándalo que supondría si todo salía bien y terminábamos maricamente caminando de la mano. Soñaba despierto y ni siquiera sabía si Tetsuya Kuroko le iba a los hombres o a las mujeres o como yo le daba igual.  
Solo pensaba en lo genial que sería si me aceptara, porque sí, yo Kise Ryouta soy un romántico cuando quiero. Ahora que lo pienso me debo haber visto tan absurdo en esa época actuando como un “don Juan” con un montón de muchachas cuando en las noches el “dueño de mis masturbaciones” era otro.  
Le dije a Kurokochi que nos viéramos, que necesitábamos hablar, éramos amigos después de todo por lo que supuse que no pondría problemas.  
Jamás olvidaré la noche previa al encuentro, casi no dormí, había demasiado en juego con esto, yo que siempre había hecho todo bien en diferentes disciplinas tenía demasiado miedo de fallar en una “el amor”  
Recuerdo que llegué media hora antes y cuando por fin apareció nos dedicamos a hablar de trivialidades, estaba juntando el valor para decirle lo “gay” que me sentía a su lado y cuanto amaba cada parte de su existencia cuando lo soltó.  
—Kise-kun, yo debo decirte algo… es mejor que lo sepas ahora, alguno de los demás ya se enteraron. —Tomó aire y su cara se puso roja, adorable. — Kagami-kun y yo estamos saliendo, me refiero a que estamos juntos como pareja.  
No sé qué cara puse ni cuantos metros cayó mi mandíbula. Me dolía, mucho más que perder un partido, mucho más que la lesión que me provoque por rebasar mis límites, mucho más que no haber podido cumplir el último sueño de mis senpais. Conocí un dolor diferente a los otros, ese que te deja sin comer por semanas y se siente como un vacío infinito en el pecho. Fue horrible, sentí que me moría, a esa edad uno sobre exagera emociones y sentidos, aunque pensándolo bien creo que ahora de adulto mi reacción seguiría siendo la misma. Yo estaba tan enamorado.  
Mis hermanas dicen que es algo por lo que el ser humano debe pasar tarde o temprano, que cuando los padres tienen a sus hijos ruegan por que jamás se enamoren y ya veo por qué.  
Duele como mil puñaladas.  
Le sonreí y le dije que me alegraba mucho por él, que Kagamichi era un buen sujeto, aunque por dentro quería que lo atropellara un tren por haberme robado lo que yo más quería. Ese pensamiento fatalista en su contra me pesaría más adelante.  
Antes de ser Kise el enamorado yo era Ryota, el amigo y pues en la sociedad en la que vivíamos supongo que no muchos lo apoyaron, solo por eso le sonreí, pese a que la persona a la que quería, quería a otro y yo me sentía atrapado en esos dolorosos sentimientos adolescentes, dolido y pensando en que jamás podría volver amar a alguien por el resto de mis días. Kise Ryota el maestro del drama desde tiempos inmemorables.  
Nos alejamos un poco después de eso, él ya no tenía mucho tiempo para los AMIGOS.  
Mi senpai que no sabía nada de relaciones de amorosas me recomendó que me alejara, años después me enteraría que Yukiochi sentía cosas por mí y que verme destruido por otro le estaba destruyendo también. Así de jodida y maldita es la vida a veces. A todos nos toca sufrir.  
Eso que dicen de que “si la persona que amo es feliz yo lo seré también” es una falacia conformista, no era feliz al contrario cada vez que lo pensaba con Kagamichi sentía que me habían dado con una bazuca de alfileres en el pecho.  
Descubrí que lo que más me dolía era que no tuve la oportunidad de decirle cuanto sentía por él.  
¡Kise Ryota el lento! me culpaba tanto por no confesarme antes.  
Y la vida continúo su curso natural. Yo tuve experiencias amorosas de todo ámbito, hombres y mujeres pasaron por mí y mi cama, pero nadie llenaba el vacio de mi primer amor, nadie era tan especial como él.  
Cuando hablaba con él y era mágico imaginar lo que no fue, lo saludaba y debía hacer como si nada, y ya para ese entonces comencé a pensar que estaba enfermo, obsesionado, loco o era un subnormal por no poder desprenderme de ese sentimiento ¡ya habían pasado cuatro años! y seguía queriéndolo con la misma intensidad.  
Decidí encerrarme en el trabajo que tenía, convertirme en alguien famoso y exitoso con agenda repleta, alguien al que todos admiraran, por el que las masas murieran, el modelo más codiciado por mujeres y hombres. Y así fue, si yo lo que me propongo lo consigo, todo menos al amor de mi vida.  
La generación de los milagros seguía juntándose en ocasiones especiales y eran solamente en estas en las que estaba obligado a verlo, aunque la estrategia de mantenerme al margen no había funcionado jamás yo insistía, pero todo se iba al carajo cuando su presencia acaparaba mi atención, ahí ya no importaba nada.  
Ese día era la celebración del cumpleaños de Akashichi, por primera vez me di el tiempo de observarlos a todos, éramos unos adultos muy diferentes a lo que fuimos antes, lejos de nuestros sueños de súper basquetbolistas, ahí estábamos los cinco (Kurokocchi no había llegado aun) mirándonos a la cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que pese a que mantenía una amistad con todos ellos jamás les había mencionado el profundo y enfermizo amor que le procesaba a la “sombra de Teiko” pero mis amigos no eran estúpidos (Algunos si) y la mayoría se había dado cuenta.  
Sentí una horrible quemazón cuando mi objeto de adoración llegó por fin y le vi entrar con Kagami del brazo, se notaba que ya se habían consolidado como pareja, diría que eran casi un matrimonio, solo le faltaban los hijos.  
To Love  
Mis otros amigos estaban en su mayoría emparejados, Midorimachi estaba prometido con una chica que su padre le había presentado, hasta Murasakibarachi se había echado novio y me sorprendió saber que era el mismísimo Akashichi, Aominechi también estaba solo, eso era bueno porque que feo ser el único “Forever Alone”  
Cuando me acerque a Kurokocchi tuve las ganas que siempre tengo de abrazarlo, de sentir su calor, pero me rechazó. Recuerdo sus palabras y todavía siento que se me destroza parte del alma.  
“Kise-kun ya no te me pegues tanto, eres una molestia” ¿Eso era todo lo que sentía por mi? ¿Una molestia?  
Kurokocchi era noble, una buena persona, pero no un idiota, sabía exactamente lo que quería y hasta donde poner un límite en sus relaciones, seguramente no quería poner celoso a su novio. Usualmente era un buen amigo, me había ayudado y hasta animado en ocasiones, pero podía llegar a ser muy hiriente como en aquella oportunidad.  
No sé ni qué cara puse, pero mi presión bajó, transpiré frío, y creo que palidecí, me quedé inmóvil, Akashichi lo notó y me tomó del brazo llevándome a otro lugar.  
—Ryouta es hora de hablar. — Me dijo en tono serio, entramos a su despacho y por primera vez estuve dispuesto a conversar con uno de mis amigos.  
—Es hora de que te sinceres Lo quieres ¿verdad?  
—Que te diga ¿Cambia en algo la situación?  
—No, pero siempre puedes desahogarte con nosotros, somos tus amigos y ya es demasiado, han sido años ¿Cierto?  
Me sorprendió y me di cuenta lo patético que debí verme a los ojos de todos.  
—Kagamichi no es una mala persona y Kurokochi está feliz.  
—Estoy hablando de ti, no de él.  
—Yo siento que no es normal sufrir tanto por alguien que apenas sabe que existo, ya ha sido mucho tiempo y me siento mal, no puedo ser feliz, estoy obsesionado.  
—Debes tomar terapia, claro que no es normal, a eso súmale que lo que estás haciendo no es lo que quieres... no puedes huir de lo que te sucede, toma el control de tu existencia, todo es tan efímero Ryota, no estás aquí para sufrir si no para ser feliz, haz lo que te plazca, no dejes que esos sentimientos enfermizos te hagan infeliz, piensa en ti primero siempre.  
Akashichi era un demonio, siempre adivinando los pensamientos, pero él tenía razón, yo hace tiempo le había dicho que lo que me gustaba era volar, siempre quise ser piloto de aviones, lo de ser un famoso modelo no era nada más que otro intento vago de olvidarme de todo.  
Llámenme influenciable, pero esa misma semana anuncié mi retiro del espectáculo, era hora de hacer lo que siempre debí, dejar mi careta sonriente y enfrentarme a mi yo verdadero.  
Me fui de Japón así no tendría el acoso de los medios y podría estudiar en una academia de pilotos, tomé terapia psicológica para superar a ese amor enfermizo, fue difícil, lloré, me deprimí por estar lejos de todo lo que amaba, pero el futuro se veía bien y el hecho de por fin estar viviendo por mí y para mí me animaba a avanzar.  
Lo conseguí después de mucho, ya no pensaba tanto en él, ahora vivía tranquilo y fue maravilloso quitarme ese peso, ese constante dolor de en el pecho. Por fin fui libre.  
Pasaron algunos años, yo ya hacía viajes largos de piloto, me informaba regularmente de la vida de mis amigos, mi familia viajaba a verme cada año. Me entere que Kurokochi y Kagamichi habían adoptado un niño, me alegre por ellos, nuestra relación se basaba en cartas (si cartas a la vieja usanza, así era más fácil) y a veces en ocasiones especiales uno que otro llamado. Al fin podía decir que esa parte obsesiva de mis sentimientos se había ido, lo quería, si, pero sanamente, como un bonito recuerdo doloroso de esos que todos tienen.  
Y pues ¿Pensaran que aquí acaba todo? pues no.  
Fue luego de bajar de uno de los vuelos y conectarme con el mundo que recibí un mensaje de nuestro pelirrojo ex capitán que decía que me comunicara urgente con él.  
—Kise pasó una desgracia, por fin puedo contactarte. — Por un momento sentí como el corazón se me paralizaba, el aliento me faltaba… me congelé y temí lo peor.  
—Le pasó algo a…  
—Kagami esta grave, tuvo un accidente, como comprenderás Tetsu está muy mal, somos sus amigos y debemos estar con él ¿Puedes viajar? Te necesitamos, yo también tuve que regresar a Japón con Atsushi.  
No es por ser malo ni nada a Kagamichi lo estimo mucho, pero por un momento pensé que quien estaba herido o medio muerto era Kurokocchi así que me volvió el alma al cuerpo al escuchar que estaba bien dentro de lo que cabe.  
—Claro, tomaré el primer vuelo ahora mismo.  
Que difícil situación, seguramente lo estaba pasando muy mal.  
Al llegar vi a toda la generación de los milagros en el hospital, junto al hermano de Kagamichi y su pareja también compañero de Kurokochi en Seirin, además de los ex compañeros de la escuela y los de su actual trabajo de bombero.  
Fui el último en aparecer, me sorprendió mucho el semblante de Aominechi, al parecer pasaba algo que yo desconocía.  
Al hablar con Akashichi pude aclarar mejor las cosas, lo que me enteré no lo podía creer, Kurokochi y Kagamichi estaban a punto de separarse y pues al parecer este último había comenzado una relación con Aominechi desde hace un tiempo o sea que le era ¡infiel!  
Una completa locura, no podía imaginar cuan destruido estaría la persona a la que amaba.  
Esa tarde por fin pude verlo, nos abrazamos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos algún contacto tan intimo, me contó de su boca lo sucedido, se estaban separando prácticamente no eran pareja, aunque lo que más me dolió era saber que él lo amaba igual como lo amó desde siempre, me dijo que el hijo que habían adoptado se quedaría con él, y que Kagami se iría la semana que venía de casa con su amante, pero los planes se frustraron por aquel accidente.  
—Lo único que quiero es que se recupere y siga con su vida, no importa si no está conmigo, quiero que siga vivo.  
—Lo entiendo, de verdad que sí, pero tengamos fe, de seguro sale de esta, no es primera vez que le pasa.  
No había palabra que pudiera decirle para aminorar su dolor, en ese momento pensé que cambiaría cualquier cosa que tuviera para curar aquel corazón, siempre estuve mirando su felicidad haciendo que me sintiera miserable, pero con la conformidad de que estaba bien y ahora resultaba que todo terminó de la peor manera, si solo lo hubiera sabido la historia sería diferente.  
Días después Kagamichi murió, fue un terremoto para todo lo que conocíamos, por la complejidad de emociones y los diferentes actores de esa tragedia.  
Fue una difícil despedida llena de sentimientos encontrados, el cuerpo de Taiga por decisión de su padre fue repatriado a EEUU, todo se complicó por ese detalle, Kurokochi no deseaba que eso sucediese después de todo ellos eran una pareja consolidada incluso con un hijo, hijo que ya no tendría donde visitar a su padre.  
Creo que jamás vi tan destrozado a aquella sombra como en aquella ocasión.  
Dejé mi trabajo y volví a Japón iba a poner a prueba todo lo que aprendí en esos años lejos de él, esperaba que la terapia hubiera dado resultado y la obsesión insana no regresara en el momento en el que estaba tan vulnerable.  
Todos menos Aominechi estuvimos con Kurokochi, no lo culpamos ninguno de los dos tenían ganas de verse, no podíamos decidirnos por un amigo por lo que dividimos nuestro tiempo sin juzgar a ninguno para acompañar a ambos en su dolor.  
/////  
Cuando conocí al hijo de Kurokocchi fue amor a primera vista, no me malentiendan no es como si me hubiera vuelto pedófilo, habló de otro tipo de amor uno que despertó en mi el instinto paterno, y no solo porque su otro padre fuese Tetsuya Kuroko. Yo también le agradaba mucho al chiquillo, era bastante parecido a mí, le gustaban los abrazos y las cosas bonitas, tenía cuatros años pero parecía comprenderlo todo, fue difícil explicarle que ya no vería más a Kagami, sigue siendo tan complicado para todos el saber que ya no está.  
Creo que la verdadera razón por la que Kurokochi seguía fuerte y no había decaído era por ese niño tan bonito y amado.  
Akashichi y Murasakibarachi también se mudaron a Japón, lo mejor era estar juntos para pasar aquella tormenta que amenazaba con destruirnos, siempre nos habíamos apoyado aun en la distancia y ahora era cuando más unidos debíamos estar.  
No quería caer de nuevo en la obsesión ni tomar lo que pasaba como una ventaja, tampoco lo sentía así, ya no tenía las locas ganas de amarlo con desesperación, el Kise Ryota de ahora solo deseaba verlo bien y que recuperara aunque fuese un poco la felicidad que tuvo en un momento.  
Me mudé cerca de su casa sin intención alguna más que la preocupación, no sé porque pero fue él mismo quien parecía más cercano a mí, antes lo era más con Akashicchi, debe ser por mi carácter.  
Nos veíamos unas tres veces por semana, Jun, su hijo se alegraba mucho al verme, ese niño es un sueño y la corta edad le ha pasado de todo, me contaron que cuando lo adoptaron lo habían sacado de un hogar violento y tenía solo dos años, aun así era todo un sol. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, le enseñé a jugar basketball, Kagamichi no tenía mucho tiempo para eso al parecer.  
—Kise-kun, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, yo no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes. Sobre todo sin ti, siempre has estado a mi lado.  
—No es nada, yo estoy feliz de que estés reponiéndote de todo. –Que me reconociera me hacía feliz, creo que ya estaba curado, no sentía la necesidad de abalanzarme a abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba, no es que mis sentimientos hayan desaparecido, pero ahora podía vivir con eso, ya no tenía que ahogarme en trabajo ni revolcarme con cualquiera para aminorar el dolor del desamor, estaba muy conforme y orgulloso de mi.  
“Antes de amar a alguien, primero debes amarte a ti mismo”  
Si que era verdad aquella frase cliché.  
Pasaron dos años desde la muerte de Kagami, seguíamos frecuentándonos, decidí que la vida era muy corta para estar siempre tan lejos de los que amo por lo que seguí en Japón, abandoné demasiado para escapar de mi mismo, de mis sentimientos enfermizos.  
Ya no sufro, aprendí a aceptar y ser feliz con lo que me tocó.  
///////  
Kise-kun siempre ha sido una persona cargosa, le gusta abalanzarse sobre la gente y abrazarla, le gusta el contacto humano, puede ser un invasor de espacios de lo peor, una molestia como lo califican las personas a las que no nos agradan esas muestras recurrentes de afecto.  
¿Qué podría decir de él además de eso?  
Pues si hay mucho más, es la persona más buena que he conocido, y es una lástima que yo no lo haya visto antes, siempre rechazando su cercanía, a veces tratándolo con una frialdad que hasta a mi me molestaría ahora, cuando sé es joven se es también cruel e idiota, ojala hubiera sabido leer a Kise-kun desde el principio.  
Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, después de que mi vida como la conocía terminó, pude darme cuenta a quienes tenía al lado, Kise-kun y los demás me apoyaron, incluso pude perdonar a Aomine-kun, lo hablamos, nos pedimos disculpa, si, “nos pedimos”, en el fondo yo sabía que él siempre estuvo enamorado de Taiga, solo me hice el idiota tratando de retener al que creía era mi compañero de vida, haciendo ojos ciegos al amor que se tenían ellos.  
Fue Akashi Seijuro quien me abrió los ojos. No solo Aomine, no solo yo y mi difunta pareja habíamos sufrido, También Kise.  
“Siempre te ha querido” “Su lejanía fue por escapar de lo que sentía” “posiblemente no haya nadie además de tu madre que te amé como ese idiota lo hace”  
Por eso nunca tuvo una pareja oficial ni formó una familia, por eso se fue tan lejos ¿Cómo pude estar tan ajeno desde el principio? ojalá lo hubiéramos hablado antes, ojalá no hubiese sido tan indiferente… ya he perdido tanto en esta vida.  
“No merezco que me quiera”  
Dos años después de la desilusión y el dolor de ver partir a quien amaba sentía que estaba listo de nuevo, la vida no se terminaba. Pude perdonar y perdonarme.  
Solo quiero ser feliz y darme la oportunidad de amar a quien siempre me amo.  
—Kise-kun… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?  
—Claro ¿A dónde vamos?  
—Me refiero a algo más, una cita.  
— ¿Una cita? ¿Conmigo?  
—No, con tu hermano, el otro Kise, obvio que contigo.  
—No te entiendo.  
—Hace tiempo, ese día el de la cena del cumpleaños de Akashi-kun… fui un idiota, nunca quise hacerte sufrir, no entendía lo que sentías, perdóname, no merezco a alguien como tú, de todos fuiste quien me apoyo más y yo solo te hice daño desde Teiko.  
—Kurokocchi… yo.  
—Lo sé todo, Akashi-kun me lo contó, de cómo te has sentido, de lo que gatilló el que te fueras, nunca me dijiste nada, después de todo el daño que hice con esa acción inmadura y que parece tan insignificante, pero te destruyó, aun así me apoyaste y me ayudaste a mí y a mi hijo.  
—No tienes que intentar nada, no puedes obligarte a quererme o amarme si no sientes eso por mí, no voy a conformarme con la lástima o el agradecimiento, te quiero pero no me merezco eso. —dijo decidido  
—No es así, yo… este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, tú eres… sé que no tienes por qué creerme, pero ahora soy yo quien quiere una oportunidad y estas en todo el derecho a rechazarme, pero voy a insistir, porque me gustas Kise Ryota.  
/////  
Y los papeles se invirtieron ese día, no le fue fácil, no le creía, no quería la lástima de Kurokochi cuando ya había avanzado tanto, no necesitaba más ese dolor de ser el premio de consuelo, pero como es él, fue persistente, pasó un año entero tratando de convencerme de que lo que sentía era genuino y no solo agradecimiento, y pues lo logró.  
Ahora estamos juntos, vamos de a poco, y yo a penas puedo creer que haya sucedido, que mi sueño enfermo de mi primer amor se hizo realidad, me hace feliz él y su pequeña familia, su hijo Jun hace mis días mucho más bonitos.  
Para mí es irreal la felicidad en la que vivo ahora, me siento en un shojo barato. No puedo con la felicidad de despertarme cada día a su lado, con sentir que ya no es rechazo lo que siente hacia mí, ni con las espontáneas disculpas que suelta de vez en cuando diciendo lo tonto que fue… soy feliz, aunque fui feliz antes de estar con él, porque aprendí a amarme yo mismo.


End file.
